dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings
Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings is a Phantom Book read by one of the Granville brothers to heal those wounded by Melgar, including Viola Duplessis. It's present in ''The Magician’s Daughter'' story. In the anime, it’s shown as a cracked white stone tablet with Chinese characters. Its fake version has a fancy green cover.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5. Originally, the forfeit obtained by the older Granville is an old stone tablet.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. __TOC__ Background The rulers of the Yin (殷) dynasty usually had the title “king” or wáng (王).List of rulers of China. (2017, March 14). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:26, March 30, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_rulers_of_China&oldid=770226069 Also known as the Shang dynasty, is the earliest dynasty of traditional Chinese history supported by archaeological evidence, sometimes dated from circa 1600 AD to 1046 AD.Shang dynasty. (2017, March 23). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:26, March 30, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shang_dynasty&oldid=771846773 According to Dalian, the Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings is a lost Phantom Book, extremely difficult to obtain. Blind by love, the older Granville brother ended up buying a fake exemplar. The real Phantom Book is sealed inside the Labyrinth Library. The Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings is one of the five Phantom Books requested by Viola Duplessis to her suitors. Although the courtesan had no memories, she felt the items were necessary to oppose the imminent threat represented by a powerful magician known as the Earl.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. Powers The Phantom Book heals battle wounds. For instance, one of the winged women attacked Viola and used her claws to slice and brake the courtesan’s left arm. When Granville read it, the arm was completely recovered.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. As shown in the anime, the wound shines for a moment and disappears in a instant. The user of the Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings is covered in green light while reading it.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5. Yin Kings healing (1).png|Viola's left arm is healed. Yin Kings healing (2).png|Hugh's wound disappears. Script In the anime, Granville is briefly seen reading the Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings. "We will heal your wounds. Because Mount Tai demands that wrong become right.” Plot The Granville brothers also showed up at the Disward estate looking for a specific book before Lord Moskin and Armand Jeremiah. Hugh and Dalian learn that Viola Duplessis requested five Phantom Books to her suitors in exchange of her hand in marriage. Later, the courtesan explains how she feels the Phantom Books were necessary to fight against the Earl, who would come for her soon. The next full moon night, Viola’s mansion is crowded with men trying to protect her. The Granville brothers also appear, showing two tablets supposed to be the Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings and The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript. Hugh and Dalian suggest the five Phantom Books obtained by Viola’s suitors are fakes. The brothers present the Phantom Books to soothe the worried courtesan. During the confrontation against Melgar, Armand and the others stand in front of Viola to protect her. When the Earl charges a powerful fireball, Dalian gives Hugh the right to open the Labyrinth Library. The five men next to Viola are chosen by the five Phantom Books. Armand, Lord Moskin and Sir Balboa use their newly acquired powers to oppose the magician’s attack. The older Granville reads the Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings to heal the people wounded during the confrontation. Viola, who previously has been hurt by one of the winged women, had her left arm recovered. Melgar eventually admits defeat and retreats. The Granville brothers give the Phantom Books back to Hugh. In the anime, Hugh is seen in his child form, holding the Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings inside the Labyrinth Library. In the adaptation, Hugh also has his left arm wounded by a winged woman. Later, he’s healed by the Phantom Book. Hugh Five Phantom Books.png|Hugh taking the Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings from the Labyrinth Library. Melville's defeat.png|Viola and her suitors confront Melgar. Trivia * Mount Tai is a Chinese mountain of historical and cultural significance, a place of religious worship and rituals dating back from the Shang dinasty. It's the easternmost mountain of the Five Great Mountains of China, associated with the rising sun and renewal.Mount Tai. (2017, March 14). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:42, March 30, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mount_Tai&oldid=770202243 * The anime is inconsistent regarding the shape of the Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings, which is shown as a tablet or as an oval stone. References Category:Phantom Books Category:Viola's Phantom Books